The Last Riddle
by little death eater
Summary: Voldemort has a daughter and she is left with the house elves and taught many of thing but not knowing what any other kids till the age of 11.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is my first fan fiction so please constructive criticism. I hope you guys will like the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the plot. I do own Cassandra Riddle

**Summery: Voldamort has a daughter. See how her life is as she goes down the road to the final battle. I might not sound good but you will just have to read to find out**

* * *

**Prologue:**

The cry of the baby could be heard all a round. In the room there was Voldemort, a women, and a new born girl. "what should her name be?" ask the women. "Cassandra" replied Voldemort. Just then a hooded figure came around the corner. "there you are Malfoy, just In time. Take Cassandra and put her in her room in the crib NOW!." "of course my lord I will right now" said Malfoy. Then he left with the baby in his arms.

"It is time for you to go to the next world" said Voldemort. He pulled out his wand and said the killing cures to end the women's life.

Voldemort called his inner circle to the meeting room. "if something should happen to me when I go to kill Harry Potter you will leave Cassandra here just have the elves stay with her, just look in on her and teach her to be the next Dark Lady when she is older" he pause "teach her who I am and of what is wrong with muggles an dhow bad they are, she is to have no other kids around her till she is 11. Got it" "yes my lord" was heard around the room.

That night he want to kill Potter but, the course rebounded back at him, and he was killed,

* * *

**AN: this is the start of my story. I will try to post regularly. Please review. I might add a couple more of my own characters so if you have any ideas tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **This chapter is kind of short. I felt like posting sooner then planed The chapters will get longer soon.s

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**chapter 1**

**You are only 11 once**

"**thoughts" "**_**parseltoung**_**" **

It was Cassandra's 11 birthday, hopefully I would gets a real wand not a training wand that I had been using for 8 years now. "Crucio" said a voice from somewhere in the shadows. The little girl asleep still took no notice of the curse. "get up now Cassandra, it is you birthday" said the voice. "I'm up Uncle Lucius" I said. "Good come eat and there is some one here to meat you" Lucius said.

Now at full speed she was getting ready for the day. **I wounder who it is **I thought.

As I went through the door to the dinning room I hear "HAPPT BITHDAY" I sit down then see a blond boy sitting in a chair on my right. "hi I am Draco Malfoy'" he said, " and you must be Cassandra." "yes' yes I am" I replied. Just then I felt something on my leg, I looked down, "_hello Blacknight" (Blacknightis _Cassandra's pet snake) "hello young master" the snake replied.

"after we eat we will get your wand, then you and Draco can hang out" said sissy. "sounds good" me and Draco replied at the same time. At that time black night moved over to Draco how jumped. We all laughed.

We went to Diagon Ally to get my wand. "I thougt I would be seeing you soon Ms. Riddle" said a voice " I am M,. Ollivander" I walked up to the counter. "try this wand" he said, but then he took it back quickly. After what felt like hours I found the right wand. "Apple wood, Dragon heart sting core, 13 in., rigid" Mr. Ollivander said.

When we went home that night I was trying out my new wand "Cassandra I have something from your farter that I was to give you on your 11 birthday" said Lucius. He handed me a box "open it" inside was a hand carved dagger with a snake on the blade and a black gemstone on the hilt. "it is amazing," I say "when wiil I training with it" "soon Cassandra soon" and with that he left. Soon I fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Tell me if you like the story please. I am going to need some first years if you want to submit on review this is the format **

**Name:**

**House:**

**(the order you want them to be in like slytherin, ravenclaw and so on)**

**Appearance: **


	3. Chapter 3

"**thoughts" "**_**parseltoung**_**"**

**Chapter 2**

**Hogwarts?**

A week had passed for my birthday and I haw training just as always but now I had time to hang out with Draco after traing. As we where sitting at the dinning room table talking there was a knock at the window. "what was that" I asked not ever getting mail before. "calm down it is just an owl" Draco said laughing a bit. He got up and opened the window and an owl flew over to me and held out its leg. "umm… what do I do now ," I asked . "take the note off its leg" sissy said. When I took the note off and oped it it said,

Dear ms. Riddle,

We are pleased to inform you that you have beeen accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft

and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We awaite your owl by no later then July 31

Your sincerely ,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I looked up to see Draco had gotten the same thing as me. "we are going to Hogwarts together" he said. "I guess we are" I replied

Later that day we went to Diagon Ally to nget the books we need. As we passed the broom store me and Draco asked if we can look at brooms sissy said we could but not buy one till next year. "aww I want a broom" I said to Draco. He laughed at me "I have I one but I want a new one for Quiddiotitch." After walking around we went to the robe shop. "Draco I think you will be in Hufflepuff" I said just to get him mad. "no I will not" "I think you will" "I WILL NOT" he screamed getting us looks from a group of red haired people. One girl stepped up to talk to she looked like a young girl version of Dumbledore "Hi I'm Annie, Annie Dumbledore" she said. "nice to meet you, I am Draco, Draco Malfoy" Draco said with a sneer, "and this is Cassandra, Cassandra Riddle." " I think I can talk for myself Draco" I said. The girl just stared at me. "do you have a staring problem," I asked. "your Cassandra Riddle" she asked "yes, yes she is; said Lucius, "lets go Cassandra and Draco.

Later that night at dinner " I do not want eather of you talking to that Dumbledore girl or the red haired kids at all, do you understand me" "yes Lucius" I said "yes sir" draco Said.

Later that night I was talking to Draco "what is wrong eith those kids" I said. "well they are the light side" he said. "ohh that is good to know" I said while my eyes urn a bit red. "will you stop doing that with you eyes" Draco said "oh sorry Draco" I said picking up my dagger and throwing it across the room hitting a fly`s wing and pinning it to the wall still alive. "remind me to never fight you in a dagger fight" draco said. I laughed "**I would not fight a boy so weak like you"** I thought.

**AN:** you still can post the names for the first years. Can you see Cassandra is turning out like her father. R+R if you want me to keep going with the story. i will try to post when i get the chapter done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Platform what?**

"**thoughts" "**_**parseltoung**_**"**

* * *

I woke up to a screaming voice in my head that sounded like Draco. "shut the bloody hell up Draco" I yell. With a small pop a house elf comes "no one is here my lady" it said. "ok then that was something I did not expect" I say. I got up to start the day when I hear someone down stairs. "who is there" I yell grabing my dagger and wand. "it is only us" a voice yells back. "ohh hay guys" I yell coming domn the stairs putyting my daggar and wand in there holsters, "whan are we going to Hogwats." "soon Cassandra soon"

Later when we left Draco said "there is so many people you need to meet!" "I hope they don`t freack out because I am the Dark Lords kid" I say. When we got to the train station Lucius said " remember do not talk to the read hair kids or the people they hang out with" "we know uncle Lucius we know," I say. "you have only told us this evey day scince we saw them in the store" Draco say "about a week ago" we finish together.

When we got on the train we walked till we found a compartment with a few kids that was happy to see Draco. " hi guys this is Cassandra, Cassandra riddle" Draco said. Evey one look amazed "we thought he did not have a kid" one boy said. "well he did Blaise" draco said, "can you fit both of us in here two" "yes Draco you sit here" blaise said pointing next to him "and Cassandra can sit next to you."

"I am Pansy, Pansy Parkinson it is nice to meat you" said a girl. "and I am Blaise, Blaise Zabini, and theais two idiots are Vincent Crabbe and Gregoy Goyle" "nice to meet you all' ii say pulling pout my dagger. "WOW cool dagger" Crabbe says "is it sharp" "no crabbe she is carring a dull knife with her, yes it is sharp" Daco says.

A little while later I get bord and say "Draco lets go make fun of someone." Every one looks at me an Draco says "lets go." We walk down the train till we see that Annie girl with a red haired boy and some other kid. "Shall we" I say to Draco looking at the compartment. "we shall." Draco opeans the compartment dorr and says "well well look what we have here a weasel, a dumbuldork, and a raven." "bug off Malfoy," the red hair kid says. "who is your friend Annie.," I say with a sneer. "there not my friend I just have to hang out with them because of my father" she says. "well who are they" I say. "I am Harry, Harry Potter" the raven haired kid says, " and this is my friend Ron." "Draco lets leave before we get this filth on us" I say. Draco nods with a look of laughter at the look on potter and weasel's face. I hear the Annie girl start laughing. "I meat you" I say on the mean side. We walk back to the compartment in a fit of laughter. "did you see there faces" I say as we sit down. "that was so fun" Draco says "I will never forget that" "what happened" Pansy asked. I started to tell the story when a girl walked in, "have you see a frog a boy named Neville has lost one" she said. "get out little mud blood" I say pulling out a dagger. She left and I stared with the story again. About half way I started laughting so hard that Draco finished the story. When we finished the trolley came "anything for the trolley" said an old lady. My eyes lit up seeing so much candy I was not aloud to have candy at home "I`ll take the lot" I say handing over some gold. "bloody hell you are eating like you have not eaten in weeks" Pansy says. "well mat home I only get candy on my birthday" I say "**only if I hide any do I get it any other time"** I think to myself.

As the train pulls into the station I realize I am not in my school robes "crap" I say pulling out my wand. I give my wand a twirl using magic to change into my robes for school "wow" I hear from every one "how did you do that" Goyle says. "with magic and year of practice" I say.

"first years this way" says a BIG man. He led us down a path "only 4 to a boat" he says. I look around and see two boats next to each other "over here" I say. We all sit down in the boats me, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise in one and Crabbe and Goyle in the other. As we pass an arch way we see a amazing castle "wow" we all say.

When we get out of boat we are led up to large oak front door. The man knocks. 'are these the first years Hagrid" say a stern looking woman. "yes Professor McGonagall" shays the man I think is Hagrid.

* * *

**AN: ****sorry I had to stop here. I still need name for the first year. Please read and review and I will keep going when I get some names for the first years. Here is the format to submit them again.**

**Name:**

**House:**

**(the order you want them to be in like slytherin, ravenclaw and so on)**

**Appearance: **

** sevinaq sissy is Narissa Malfoy  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**What can a hat do?**

**An:** sorry I have not posted in a while but I was sick and in bed sleeping but to the story.

"**thoughts" "**_**parseltoung**_**"**

* * *

"In a moment you will walk into the great hall to join the rest of the student's" Professor McGonagall said. "This way please."

We all filled in the hall and walked to the front of the hall and saw a hat sitting there everyone was looking at it so I did to. The rim of the hat opened and it began to sing

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,But don't judge on what you see,I'll eat myself if you can findA smarter hat than can keep your bowlers black,Your top hats sleek and tall,For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting HatAnd I can cap them 's nothing hidden in your headThe Sorting Hat can't see,So try me on and I will tell youWhere you ought to might belong in Gryffindor,Where dwell the brave at heart,Their daring, nerve, and chivalrySet Gryffindors apart;You might belong in Hufflepuff,Where they are just and loyal,Those patient Hufflepuffs are trueAnd unafraid of toil;Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,if you've a ready mind,Where those of wit and learning,Will always find their kind;Or perhaps in SlytherinYou'll make your real friends,Those cunning folks use any meansTo achieve their put me on! Don't be afraid!And don't get in a flap!You're in safe hands (though I have none)For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

After that most people clapped except me.

"now when I call your name you will come sit on the stool and I will put the hat on your hat and it will announce your house,"

Abbott, Hannah

I girl sat down looking scared

"HUFFLEPUFF" was heard form the hat. A table clapped to welcome the girl.

Not to many names caught my eye but two other girl did.

"Lestrange, Yadira"

A girl with black hair and brown eyes walked up to the stool.

"where have I head that last name from" I whisper to Draco. "Bellatrix Lestrange maybe" Draco said. "that's why' I said laughing a bit.

"SLYTHERIN" the hat screamed

A table on the farthest end clapped

I was about to say something to Drao when a head a name

"Lilith"

A girl with Golden hair, bright green eyes, pale skin walked up.

"SLYTHERIN"

She walked up to the table.

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Riddle, Cassandra" There was complete silence as I walked up to the stool

Before the hat was even close to me head it screamed "SLYTHERIN"

The slytherin table screamed for me.

"Longbottom, Neville"

"GRYFUNDOR"

"Dumbledore, Annie" the girl for the robe shop walked up to the stool.

"SLYTHERIN"

There was a silence as the girl walked and sat a crossed from me.

"Malfoy, Draco" my head snaped up for I was looking at my plate for food.

"SLYTHERIN"

Draco came and sat down next to me.

A few more names where called. Then Dumbledore stood up "well lets eat" he said

The food appeared on my plate and I ate like I was starved.

* * *

**An:** thanks to

Guest for Yadira Lestrange

And

Lilith for Lilith

And the first years are picked.

Read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 5**

**A new day**

* * *

"**thoughts" "**_**parseltoung**_**"**

"Hi," I said looking to the girl next to me "I am Cassandra, Cassandra Riddle." "I know who you are my lady," she said "but I am Yadira, Yadira Lestrange" "Is your mom Bellatrix by any chance?" Draco asked. "That is my real mom," the girl said.

"Hi there, Annie said trying to get my attention I just ignored her. **"please don't talk to me again I might hit you"** I thought Draco looked at me and laughed

"Are you reading my thoughts again Draco?" I asked. "Maybe" he siad. **"will you stop" **I thought. **"no"** I heard him say in my head. We both laughed.

Dumbledore stud up and said "The very best of evenings to you! Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…" at that time I stopped listing.

We every one stud up I heard "First year slytherin follow me" we followed a older student down to the dungeons. He showed us that if you look up when walking down to the common room you will see snakes facing the way you need to turn to get to the common room.

We walked up to a blank wall and the older student said "You will need the password, it will change every once and a while," he said turning to the wall saying "pure-blood"

We walled inside "the room has a green tint because it is under the black lake' the older student said "and my name is James" he said "the girls dormitory is to the right boys to the left"

As James finished a man walked in.

"Hello professor Snape" James said to the man. "These are the first years" he said noding to us. At once snap looked at me "ahh well if you first years have any questions come find me or a perfect for help" he said looking at us.

"Professor Snape" a girl said "Yes" he said "What do we do to keep warm down here" "We use a warming charm" I said looking at the girl. "Very good Cassandra , now go to bed and remember we do not fight in front of other house" he said looking at me "but we you are the the common room you can fight all you want." After he said the he left.

All the first years but me, Draco, Lilith, and Yrdia went to bed. "My Lady" Draco said. "What" I Replied. "do you need anything" he said. "I KNEW IT" said a voice. We all looked around to see Annie looking at us. "You knew what" I said my voice growing colder with each word. "You are Voldemort's daughter" "Of course she is not" Yadira said. "Go before we hurt you," I said. Every one shuddered except me because my voice was almost exactly like my fathers. Annie left in a hurry.

Lilith walked over to me and said "My lady it is a pleasure to meat you" then she bowed. "Rise" I said my voice returned to normal.

"meat me here tomorrow morning we are not walking alone" I said. They all went to bed but me.

I walked out of the room to I spare room to train. I made a practices dummy and was about to throw a curse at it when the door opened.

"Hello Snape" I said without looking. "Hello my lady" he said "What are you doing" "What does it look like I am doing" I said. "Do you need anything my lady" he said "yes" I replied "some fire whisky" "I have some right here" he said handing me a bottle. "I am leaving now" I said walking to the common room.

I went to bed to see Annie was awake. "why won't you talk to me" she said. I said nothing and went to bed falling a sleep.

When I woke up the next morning no one was awake so I got changed and went to the common room to sit and think.

A few minuets late I heart foot steps "Good morning" Annie said "leave me alone" I said. "why don't you like me" she said. "well lets think I am a riddle you are a Dumbledore so yeah" "I am nothing like my dad I hate him" she said "sure you do" I said as Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise walked out of the boys dorm and Yadira and Lilith walked out of the girls. "lets go eat" I said after seeing that Yadira was looking at Blaise.

We all walked down to the great hall to eat. I had Draco on my right and Yadira to me left as I walked. When we sat down I saw snape trying not to laugh as he saw me and Annie walking in together. When we finished eating snape started walking around handing out time tables. "man we have McGonagall first with the gryffindor" I said. When we finsed looking at uor time table we left to go to class when we saw potthead and weasel. I looked around to see if anyone was watching and threw a jelly legs jinx at them. We all laughed even Annie as the stumbled around trying to walk.

When we got to class and took a seet McGonagall came in. "good morning class" she said. A few people said good morning back.

Then she said "tranfuguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have beed warned" I turned to Draco and said "well I want to leave" then McGonagall turned her desk into a pig and back. Every one like then. Well not me a could already do that. **"this welll be boring" **I though **"why"** draco replied in thought. **"because I can turn my desk into a pig and back already"** I replied.

Just then I felt something on my leg _"hello black night" _I said _"helli young master"_ the snake replied.

When class was over we left to go to DADA "I hope this will be fun" I said my sleeve sliding up a bit for Annie to see my mark (the mark is one that puts Cassandra up at a high rank. It is a regular mark with a dagger as the snakes tong.) "what is that on your arm Cassandra" Annie said. "nothing" I replied pulling my sleeve back down.

When we got to DADA and was sitting down the teacher came out "I am Professor Quirrel" he said. It turned out that his classes where a joke.

* * *

**An: **thanks for all the support. Read and review please. i know the chapters are short but they will get longer soon.


End file.
